


Slow Burn

by Quarantined



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarantined/pseuds/Quarantined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection of firsts between Maks and Meryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**i.**

She asks him to hold her hand and he is too  _frustrated_  and then too calm and determined to fully comprehend the gravity of her actions and just how well she knows him until hours later. Later is also when he realises that no one has ever asked him to hold their hand before. He’s glad when she admits it’s a first for her too. His thumb gently strokes the back of her hand and he knows he’s not felt this relaxed in weeks. Meryl  _does_ something to him.

**ii.**

Their first kiss is something long anticipated - he knew choreographing in all those tender moments within the dances would cumulate into something that would drive him to insanity should he not make good on what they promised. He prides himself in being an excellent lover, and he is  _almost_ embarrassed by how much of a teenager she makes him feel but he can focus on nothing but her lips and skin and the fact that she smells of sunshine and flowers and all those glorious things you think you understand but never fully comprehend until it seeps under your skin and into your heart. He almost cries at her little smile and kind eyes after they part. He doesn’t remember if he returns the grin, but he knows the second, third, fourth and four hundredth kisses happen in quick succession afterwards, and that he never wants to let her go.

**iii.**

He’s not as young as he used to be, he thinks as their breaths even out and his vision clears from an experience he deems best described as earth shattering and frankly, fucking amazing.

Meryl, delicate, elegant Meryl is truly a force to be reckoned with, pushing him as hard in the bedroom as she did in the studio. He’s glad he sees this side of her, less poised and more uninhibited, almost like a tiger kitten he teases - she can growl at him all she likes, he still thinks she’s adorable. He does not mention that all the while, his heart tattooed a beat against his ribcage and hot tears had stung his eyes and the sounds she made (and will make again) are forever imprinted in his memory. He worries, but not aloud, that that he may have gripped her too tight because she is tiny and fragile and  _Meryl_ but then he feels the long scratches and half moon indents left on his back and he remembers just how well matched they are.

He pulls her in closer to him, as though she will always be too far away. He kisses  her shoulder and leaves a burning trail to her neck before burying his face into her hair, breathing in everything that she is. His scruff tickles her and she wiggles beneath him, a soft laugh bursting through her lips, and she twists her hand to take ahold of his, twining their fingers together. So this is what it feels to be whole, Maks thinks as his eyes flutter shut and sleep drowns him.


End file.
